


Mr. Dramatic

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Dramatic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: A heated argument between Kay and Cameron turns into a sweet moment that neither of them saw coming.





	Mr. Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on quote request: "I can't believe you don't even know my eye color!"

"I can't believe you don't even know my eye color!" Cam complained as he walked angrily down the street with Kay.

"So, I said they were green.  What's the big deal?"  Kay wondered aloud, thinking he was being overdramatic, which for Cam was par for the course.  Dramatic was his middle name.  However, this instance seemed a little different for some reason.

"Nothing."  He said in a salty voice.  " _Clearly_ , it's not important."

"Look," She sighed.  "I'm sorry, okay?  I had a late night stakeout, I'm tired, and I made a mistake.  It happens."

"I was up all night doing research in the archives, but I could still tell you the color of your eyes."  He argued, pressing his way through the busy sidewalk in a huff.

"Look at my coloring... it doesn't take a genius to guess they're brown."  Kay tossed back, stating the obvious.

Right then, Cameron spun around and stepped in front of Kay, forcing her to a stop.  Looking her dead on with the most serious look on his face, he spoke his next words loud and clear.

"They're chestnut actually..."  He said matter-of-factly.  "with sepia around the edges that tends to change shade according to your mood.  When you're happy or excited, it turns lighter, almost golden.   However, when you get angry or upset, it darkens to more of a chocolate hue.  My personal favorite is when you get intense and mischievous.  That's when they redden into a perfect shade of sienna."

Kay just stared at him for a long moment, feeling totally flabbergasted.  She opened and closed her mouth twice before finally responding, "How do you know all that?"

Cameron shrugged and said, "I tend to notice the little things, especially when it comes to you."

"Why?"  She couldn't help but ask, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

There was a long silence that stretched between the two before he answered simply, "Because I love you." 

Kay couldn't speak for a long moment, she was too stunned.  She just stared thoughtfully at him until he broke the silence himself.  Taking a deep breath, Cam asked her, "Are you gonna say anything or...?"

"You are _so_ dramatic, you know that?"  She scolded with a roll of her eyes.

Not sure if that was a compliment or not, he sputtered, "Yeah, well I--"

Cameron didn't get to finish before Kay grabbed him hastily by the front of his jacket and pulled him in close for a long, passionate kiss.  It was the most incredible moment of his life.  Cameron knew the second it happened that he would never forget how soft her lips were, how amazing she tasted, or how the smirk she wore right before she kissed him lit up her eyes into the perfect shade of sienna.


End file.
